


報應Retribution

by FLStellar



Series: 麥爾喀戰役(Battle of Myrkr) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, May write them out one day, discontinued, later chapter became a TRPG run
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar
Summary: 班長知道我為什麼那麼做，雖然他並不認同。當絕地大師坦特．埃爾(Tant Eill)在第一輪襲擊中死去，他的學徒昂亞．科諾(Unnya Kerno)正在被圍殺的時候，我送去了一部浮空機車(Speederbike)讓他能逃進森林。當然，我因為那惹上麻煩，班長在這時站出來保下來我。我不確定我當下的感受為何，我為讓班長，及班上被處份感到羞愧，但我依然不認為我做的事是錯的。我忠於共和國，但我不願意背叛朋友。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 1.麥爾喀戰役(Battle of Myrkr)的後傳。  
2.釋權聲明：星際大戰為喬治．盧卡斯所有。(現在還有迪士尼)  
3.本文為大約7年前的作品，不談複製人腦晶片設定。  
4.強烈建議先看過麥爾喀戰役。  
5.已中斷，後面的章節拿去當TRPG團的劇本了。  
6.有一天會寫出來。

班長知道我為什麼那麼做，雖然他並不認同。

當絕地大師坦特．埃爾(Tant Eill)在第一輪襲擊中死去，他的學徒昂亞．科諾(Unn-Ya Kerno)正在被圍殺的時候，我送去了一部浮空機車(Speederbike)讓他能逃進森林。

當然，我因為那惹上麻煩，班長在這時站出來保下來我。我不確定我當下的感受為何，我為讓班長，及班上被處份感到羞愧，但我依然不認為我做的事是錯的。我忠於共和國，但我不願意背叛朋友。

朋友，是的，我認為昂亞．科諾是朋友。

我是共和國大軍(Grand Army of the Republic)的一位複製人士兵(Clone Trooper)，編號CT-014/832。

不知道從什麼時候開始，兄弟們之間開始流行起為自己另取一個綽號，因此，兄弟們都叫我衛星(Satellite)。

我喜歡這個稱呼。

我們，班長、我及步四班上另外四個兄弟，現在在錫因(Sien)森林中行軍，也就是絕地學徒科諾逃進的森林，我們的任務目標很簡單：找出絕地，消滅他──或他們。齊塔說知道那艘在起飛後爆炸飛船的，除了他們自己，只有安都．立因(Andoo L’ien)，極有可能是這位絕地大師在不知船上有炸彈的狀況下升空，和飛船一起變成一團燃燒的火球。

之後，殘骸中找到焦黑、扭曲的盔甲，確定為立因所有。雖然沒有屍體也沒有光劍，卻也可能是在爆炸過程中被燒盡，或在森林裡的任何一個角落。畢竟，飛船是在空中爆炸的。

不論如何，在找到科諾前，任何飛行器都不會降落，以免被絕地利用逃離星球。和絕地並肩作戰了三年，我們相當清楚絕地有何能耐。

也就是說，我們不會有空中支援。最要命的是，為了在這片該死、充滿不友善野獸的森林裡找一個人，我們已經有人受傷了。

銅錘(Copp’rhamm)躺在用樹枝和防水布做成的簡易擔架上，由我們輪流抬著。他傷的很重，而我們已經深入了太遠，沒人能肯定他能撐到我們送到回營地的那一刻。

我敢說，我們不是唯一一支碰上這種問題的隊伍。

這真是蠢斃了。

「衛星，專心點。記住你的職責！」發現我在胡思亂想，班長對我喝道。

「是，長官！」我反射性的回答，然後嘆了口氣，「再告訴我一次我們為什麼要追殺絕地。」

「絕地是叛國者。」班長毫不遲疑的回答，我希望我也能這麼肯定。

「但你不覺得這個命令事有蹊翹嗎？就我所知，大部分的絕地都在最前線的戰場上──」

「命令就是命令，衛星。」班長打斷了我，「當命令下達，我們要做的是執行，而不是問為什麼。」

「我真討厭你這麼說。」

「這就是為什麼我是班長而你是伍兵。」

我翻了個白眼，明白這種討論不會有結果。

接著，我們發現前方的一顆大樹旁有一部已經啟動，但沒看見任何騎士的浮空機車。

更準確的說，是我當時送去給科諾的那部。

「警戒！」班長也認出來了，同時他準備發送接敵信號──

「等等刺刀(Bayonet)！」我喊住了班長，如果科諾打算要襲擊我們不會──「我想科諾是在給我們某種信息──」

「什麼？」班長有些不耐，我能理解，這在相當程度上已經違反接戰守則──

「科諾是治療者，刺刀。」我指指受傷的銅錘，「而且如果他打算要襲擊我們，沒必要留下機車，完全能讓我們措手不及，」我嘴角抽了一下，「如果他不想，我們根本就找不到他。」我說完，心底竟有種輕鬆感。

班長沉默了，他知道我在說什麼。所有的人都望著他。

我們都不想戰鬥，幾乎可以確定科諾現在離我們很近，說不定正在某棵樹上看著我們──我眼神開始遊動－－而在很近的距離和絕地戰鬥……我們的壽命因為以兩倍速度成長已經比常人少了一半，沒人嫌自己的命太長。但如果班長堅持，我們還是會戰鬥。

那怕絕地大師坦特．埃爾已經證明了我們的盔甲在光劍面前沒什麼保護力。

坦特．埃爾。噢。

我會不會太樂觀了？

「所有人把武器放下。」班長最後下令，帶頭將爆能步槍(blaster rifle)輕輕放在地面上，其他人也跟進。這是投降的姿態。

「衛星說得沒錯。」伴隨著落在落葉上的沙沙聲，科諾的聲音在我們後方不遠響起。回過頭，看見身上各處，包含頭髮裡藏滿葉片的絕地學徒，還有他上方一根輕微晃動的樹枝，他的確在我們頭上觀察很久了……

「又見面了，步四班。」絕地點頭招呼，臉上卻不見一絲微笑。這是當然，我們不再是同陣營的戰友。

他看向銅鍾，又看向抬著擔架的輻射(Radiate)及剪手(Shear)。兩人將擔架放下後退，讓絕地接近。

「你明白，我們還是會繼續追捕你。」當科諾檢查著銅錘的傷口，班長對他說。

「不要緊，你知道的，我不是第一次治療敵人。」科諾頭也沒抬的回答，他的語氣平淡，但我聽得卻心中苦澀。

「沒錯，你治療那些傷好後會毫不考慮拿武器向我們殺回來的人，」班長哼了一聲，「絕地之道，呃？」

科諾這次抬起了頭，表情有些不解又若有所思。「為什麼？」最後他問，但我不太確定他問得是什麼。

「第六十六號命令(Order 66)，絕地被確定為叛國。」班長卻懂了科諾的問題，回答沒有一絲停頓。

那一瞬間絕地的表情因為憤怒而變得扭曲，卻又很快垮下，變成了失落。「我該猜到的。」他喃喃地說。

我從沒在科諾臉上看而這些表情……

「你知道嗎？刺刀？我一直在思考複製人戰爭的義意。絕地在其中的角色，及你們在其中的角色，」他從腰包中取出一個小袋，將裡面某種綠色的草糊整片蓋在在銅錘好不容易暫時止血，輕輕一觸就會不住向外冒紅的傷口上──不知道為什麼不用貝克塔──「這幾天，不需要計畫戰術及搶救傷員，我有更多的時間去思考這個問題。」

「複製人戰爭(Clone Wars)就像是沙漠中的流沙陷阱，而我們別無選擇跳了進去。」他臉上浮現苦笑，「你說得沒錯，絕地很多的原則並不適合這場戰爭，仁慈有時反而造成更多死亡，救了這些人，或許就代表另一些人必須死去。」他發出自嘲的笑聲，「就算，你們沒有背叛我們，」他表情怪異扭曲，「我們也會在戰場上毀滅，絕地從來就不是軍人。因此我們永遠不會『贏』得戰爭──這是一個錯誤的戰場──」

「你那什麼原則有這麼重要嗎？」剪手突然打斷，「我寧願你現在用光劍把我們全殺了！你在這裡告訴我們你的狗屁心理掙扎，堅持原則……」我看見他因為激動而微微顫抖，「我們心理也不好過。你懂嗎？剛才我們放下武器的那一刻，我們已經拋卻了原則。」

科諾突然間楞住，幾秒後低下了頭，那一瞬間他看上去很無助。「你不會明白絕地放棄了原則會變成什麼，」他用細小，幾乎聽不清楚的聲音說，「你也不會想知道。」

我是不明白。

「現在，跟我來。」科諾說著站了起來，「我不會在這裡治療銅錘，那會引來一些不受歡迎的訪客。」他勉強一笑，「這片森林，有原力敏感體(Force sensitive)的天敵呢。」

複製人指揮官葛瑞(Gray)在營地中的主帳蓬裡研究著標上坐標網格的森林全像地圖，試著找出絕地可能藏匿點。

三天前，傑克森(Jackson)帶著他的部隊離開了星球，他宣稱那些燒焦的甲片足以證明立因的死亡，因此他沒有必要留在這裡，要帶部隊回去覆命。

這也好。葛瑞總懷疑他是故意放跑絕地，如果他繼續留下來，葛瑞甚至會懷疑傑克森有意幫助絕地逃跑。

_有沒有可能立因及科諾已經在傑克森的船上了？_他不禁想。

他搖了搖頭，不會的，他的兄弟不會違背命令至此。而且，雖然沒有直接發現絕地，但這些日子的搜索還是找到了些絕地活動的痕跡。

他又想起那天那個愚蠢的士兵，那個白痴將飛行機車白白送給了科諾，讓現在他們必須困在這顆星球上。他本想用抗命罪去治那個蠢貨，但那傢伙的班長保證他是無心之過，他班上其他人也都願意共同承擔。

最後，葛瑞懲處步四班在任務結束後禁閉。不算是什麼嚴厲的處份，他的部隊一向不需要。

他下令將坦特．埃爾的屍體掛在營前，用鐵鍊綁在旗柱上。聽見他的命令，他的下屬皆露出不可思議的神情，他自己同樣不喜歡這個命令，他認同一項絕地的觀點：死者應該得到尊重。

但他知道這樣能激怒科諾，逼他現身。這片森林是一座陷兵坑，拖得越久，部隊的傷亡就越大。比起死者，他更在乎的是那些還活著的人。

比起罪惡感，或那些沒有實質意義的道德判斷，他更在乎他手下的士兵未來將何去何從。

昨天他接收到延時的消息，銀河共和國(Galactic Republic)改制為銀河第一帝國(Galactic First Empire)，共和軍也因此改名為帝國軍，他們，現在是帝國軍人了。

他心底隱隱有種被背叛的感覺，雖然是複製人，但為共和國效死的同時，他亦信仰著她的理念。他思考著要如何讓這個概念為全軍所接受，比起信念，他更需要考慮得是部隊的未來，他不能讓他的兄弟們成為孤苦無依的叛軍。

榮譽。他明白當自己下令對埃爾開火的那一刻，就已經失去了。

「我還在想什麼時候會在營地看到你。」剪手對著剛完全原力治療，張開雙眼的科諾說，他的雙手還放在銅錘身上。

「這幾天我也一直在問自己這個問題，」絕地偏頭看向剪手，「那怕，那明顯是個陷阱。讓我猜猜，葛瑞正帶著部隊向這裡趕來？」他露出諷刺，押抑著怒火的表情，提起營地明顯激怒了他。

「我們沒這麼卑鄙。」剪手冷冷，帶點諷刺地說，「你這麼不放心我們，何不破壞我們的通訊裝置？」他指著放在旁邊的頭盔，通訊系統就內建在裡面。

「在森林裡？」科諾哼了口氣，「我對謀殺沒興趣。如果你們還沒把這裡的位置傳出去，我還不用趕著換地方。」他皺眉看著銅錘，「他的狀況基本上都穩定了，你們自己能照料得好他。」

這裡的確是個天才般的地點，聽著科諾和剪手的對話，我打量著這個在山壁上的半穴洞。一顆突出的石頭正巧妙地遮住下方看見洞口的視線，不知道科諾是怎麼發現這裡的。沒有絕地的跳躍能力，我們必須要利用繩索才能上到這裡，尤其是銅錘，我們得綁著他把也拉上來。

現在的氣氛遠遠稱不上融洽，那怕事實上絕地幾乎給需我們完全的信任。當我們離開碰上科諾的位置，他沒阻止我們撿起放在地上的武器。而當他用原力治療銅錘，我們任何人都能一槍要了他的命。

我知道，正是這種信任讓剪手幾乎抓狂。

科諾一直在逼我們在命令和感情間掙扎，他和我們都知道在這種狀況下持續越久，我們越無法回頭。

「告訴我，衛星，葛瑞為什麼要那麼做。」科諾打斷了我的思考。

「呃？」我有些疑惑，班長剛才解釋過了，「因為六十六號命令──」

「我不是問這個。」

噢。

「噢。」他說的是埃爾的屍體，我不知道該如何回答。

「為了激怒你，讓你去找他。」一路沉默的班長開口。自從他告訴絕地關於命令的事後，他就沒開過口了。

「我知道──我問的不是這個，」他開始咆嘯，在激怒這點上葛瑞很成功──「我問的是他怎麼能那麼做！」

我沒有答案，我們都沒有。

「我不會原諒他！」他發洩般地大吼，「我無法──」我震驚的發現他眼角流下兩行清淚。他轉身走向洞口，越過習慣性放哨的輻射及衛士(Guard)。

我以為他會直接跳出去，但他卻在邊緣停了下來。「我沒辦法讓自己不去恨他，」他背對著我們說，「我沒辦法讓自己不去恨你們，」他的話中有種絕望，「或許我終會落入全然的黑暗。」

「剪手，你說你寧願我用光劍殺了你們，」他微微將頭轉回，讓我能看見他嘴角的冷意，「我必須克制自己不那麼做。或許，我也寧願剛才我在治療銅錘的時候，你們誰在我頭上開上一槍。」

「我們最好是別再見面了。」他還是離開了半穴洞，我追到洞口，看見絕地落地後狂奔離開，像是在逃開我們。

「我們到底做了什麼？」我開口問，現在我明白，科諾出現治療銅錘，是為了維持他身為絕地最後的原則及信念，是為了原諒或許根本不值得原諒的背叛。

是絕望地，企圖不讓他的心沉入黑暗。

「我……做了什麼？」又或許，我根本不應該交給他那部機車。

沒有人回答我。


	2. 第一章

森林，起霧了。  
六十六號命令被執行的當天開始，每到黃昏，錫因森林就會起霧，在最後將CIS的基地探查過後，傑克森的部隊便是在霧中起飛。這些霧無疑增加了搜索的難度，一開始，他們都認為這只是偶發現象，現在所有人都不是那麼確定了。  
霧並不是很濃，然而一到黃昏，剛改制為帝國軍的營地便燈火通明。葛瑞並不願冒著被任何人，或任何東西偷偷潛入的風險。如果說他和絕地共事三年學到了什麼，其中之一便是任何不尋常的事都不會只是單純的巧合。尤其是他還記得當時絕地對這顆星球的神秘態度。  
照明在漫進營地的霧氣中映成道道光柱，其中兩道，一左一右直接打在營前坦特．埃爾被炮火洗禮的屍體。破損、殘餘的盔甲仍披在他的身上，原先紫色的皮膚現在蓋滿被高溫碳化的角質，得以倖免的部分，也因為失去生機而暗沉得幾乎變成黑色。埃爾的雙眼緊閉，後腦的觸鬚變得乾枯萎縮，上面的金屬飾環，也因為屍體在風襲下的晃動，早已脫離它們的原位。這是一生受人尊敬的絕地大師坦特．埃爾，最後的下場。  
一隻只有原力敏感體才能感受，『看』到的透明觸手，從霧中毫無徵兆地伸出。它碰觸到了埃爾的胸口停頓了一下，接著，它向上伸去，憐惜似地輕拂那毫無生氣的臉龐。更多的觸手此時自霧中伸出包圍住了埃爾。它晃動屍體，但屍體被鐵鍊緊緊的綁著。最後它放棄了嘗試，在退卻前，帶走了一個因為晃動而掉落地面的金屬飾環。  
看守的士兵，只看見霧中一陣怪風讓埃爾的屍體猛然晃盪，但霧卻沒被吹開，這種反常讓士兵警覺的抓緊了武器。重新歸於平靜後，他又等了一陣，卻什麼也沒有發生。他思考著是不是應該回報這件事，他隱約猜到了一種可能性。  
最後也還是搖了搖頭將手移開了通話請求的發送鍵，他不確定要如何解釋他的猜測。

「機車不見了。」我回頭告訴班長，由於銅錘的傷勢，加上我們不打算在霧中行軍，科諾的半穴洞成了一個理想的宿營地點。我待在洞口放哨，同時期盼科諾會再次出現。但相反的，原先在霧中若隱若現的機車，在某個我沒注意到的時候消失無跡，只有可能是科諾騎走了它。  
班長點頭表示他聽見，微低著頭思索，「完全入夜後我會把這個地點回報上去。」他對我們宣布。  
「刺刀──」我開口，這簡直是另一次背叛──  
「科諾不會回來了，衛星。」班長打斷我的話，「就像葛瑞必須為我們全部人負責，我必須為你們負責──」  
什麼？我的表情一定充滿不解──  
「科諾再也不是我們的戰友，衛星，」班長用上一種語重心長的語氣，「你要記得這點。下次你碰到他，如果你不開槍，他會殺了你。」  
「不會再有投降了，衛星，他會殺了我們全部。」剪手低沉地說，「我從他的眼中看得出來。他正一步步被怒火給吞沒。」  
他是故意的。  
「你是故意的。」我無意識地開口。  
他沒有回答。但為什麼？  
「為什麼？」我困惑地問，如果科諾直的墮落了，對我們一點好處也沒有──  
「因為榮譽，兄弟。」剪手回答，「我想找回榮譽。」  
我真的不懂。

黑暗中，一雙眼睜了開來。那是一對綠褐色的眼瞳，正專注的望著前方的霧氣，眨也不眨一下。  
絕地大師安都．立因蜷縮在一顆半腐朽的巨大樹木，堆滿蟲骸、動物毛屑、甚至是排泄物的樹洞中。一隻色彩斑斕的多節昆蟲從他身上爬過，尾上的尖鉤輕輕擦過他的衣領，他仍然動也不動。  
只是專注地看著霧氣像是有生命那般翻騰。  
同時，盡全力讓自己完全消失。  
他知道昂亞．科諾在六十六號命令中倖存，原力已經告訴了他，他也知道有一整個營的複製人正在搜索這個絕地學徒。但為此，他什麼也沒做。  
他已經死了。  
的確是他啟動了那艘CIS的逃命飛船，和推測所不同的是，他發現了那枚安放在船上的『驚喜』。事實上，那也正是他打算要做的事。  
他知道如果自己還活著，傑克森別無選擇地要留下來搜索他。因此，他設計了自己的死亡。  
他的計畫成功了，現在，他試圖躲避的，是某種比拿著爆能步槍的士兵，遠遠麻煩的東西。  
原力此時給他的感覺是全然地陌生，從向來溫暖的低語變成渾沌不清的冰冷呢喃……  
他在心底默默祝福絕地學徒好運，現在，他甚至不知該不該要祈願原力與他同在。

重新聯繫上了一支小隊，還附帶有科諾的行跡──個他生活過的半穴洞。如果小隊在進入搜索前能先聯繫上就好了，然而，這顆星球大氣內高金屬含量的真菌讓通訊不穩，早就不是什麼新聞了。現在麻煩的是，他可不認為絕地會在發現有人闖入後還會回到洞穴裡。  
葛瑞伸手按了按自己的後頸，他不懷疑絕地一定會在洞穴裡安置預警裝置，當然，他還是可以碰碰運氣，如果他想得話。  
那並不是讓葛瑞感到精神疲憊的主因，畢竟小隊中有傷員，發現山洞想利用它進行整休的理由無可厚非，但那個送機車給科諾的傢伙也在隊伍之中，他總不禁懷疑他們的動機……但如果他們真有心包疪，大可直接隱匿不報，現在他好歹有了個調兵方向。他邊想著邊把山洞座標附近的空拍全像放大，自己似乎越來越敏感了。  
真正煩惱的，是又有兩支小隊在相近的時間失去聯絡，而且距離剛匯報的洞穴都不太遠，其中的可能性令他擔憂。他派人進入森林搜索，主要還是為了對科諾施加壓力，但他可不希望絕地反過來開始狩獵他的士兵。雖然他也擔心，那早晚會無可避免。  
他很清楚打破底線絕地的危險，他同樣清楚，這樣的絕地，接著很快會就失去理智冷靜。而失去理智，不再冷靜的絕地，便有了致命、可利用的弱點，離死也不遠了。  
問題只在於，在那之前部隊會損失多少。他們沒有援軍，皇帝正忙著讓他的兄弟們嚇止銀河各地對改制帝國的反彈。而且他也不真的認為皇帝在乎複製人的死活，事實上，整個銀河，幾乎只有絕地真正關心過他們的生死，那怕仍有些絕地不信任複製人。諷刺的是，現在看來，那些絕地才是真正正確的。  
即便心中苦澀，他卻不認為自己有太多選擇，到了這一步說什麼都太晚了。他重新調整部屬，讓各小隊向洞穴坐標壓縮，包圍同時試著搜索兩支小隊，希望他們都還活著──至少，身上沒有光劍造成的傷口。

凌晨，昂亞．科諾敏銳地發現士兵變得更密集了。他知道那是刺刀回報帶來的結果，他趴在樹枝間微微冷笑。為此他不意外，唯一可惜的只有他不得不放棄那部浮空機車。  
他用冰冷的視線看著複製人如驚弓之鳥一步一步舉槍搜索，心中好笑，卻也生氣，葛瑞認為這些士兵能夠找到自己？那個愚蠢又自己為是的白痴！  
他的左手緊緊握著一個金屬飾環。它已經被手溫弄得溫熱，那曾經是他師父的東西，現在則是他用來提醒自己的道具。  
卻不知道，是用來提醒還沒失去的，還是已經失去的。  
他知道，順著這個方向，士兵們很快就會發現一批他們兄弟被野獸撕扯過的屍體，以及，他所留下的訊息。  
他期待看見他們的反應。

「科諾瘋了。」班長聽完從排級傳下的命令，對我們說。「指揮官命令部隊全部回到營地。」  
「瘋了？」我不解地問，心中隱隱有種不好地預感。  
「三連的人發現七班的屍體，」他語氣陰沉，「是死在野獸的嘴下，然而他們的武器全被切成兩半，是光劍。」  
「……那傢伙破壞了他們的武器，把他們扔給野獸，」剪手忿忿地說，「那他還不如直接送他們上路，那個虛偽的絕地──」  
「說不定不是那樣子的……」我想為科諾辯解，但是我又怎麼能？死去的是我們的兄弟，而且我回想起昨天他離去時，在嘴角的冷意……  
「還能是怎樣！？」剪手對我吼，「你是被絕地洗腦了嗎？你為什麼要一直維護那傢伙？你給了他一部機車讓他逃走，結果你害死了多少兄弟──」  
「剪手，住口──」  
「你不要管我們，刺刀，我今天一定要打醒這個吃裡扒外的傢伙──」剪手衝上前掀開我的頭盔，在我的鼻子上重重打了一拳，我搖搖晃晃後退，舉起手本能地要反擊──  
「你們兩個給我住手！」喝住我們的不是班長，而是在我們堅持下仍躺在擔架上的銅錘。他是班上的副班長，那怕事實上我們年齡誤差不超過一天，他卻總像個大哥那樣照看我們，我們遇上問題也總會問問他的意見。  
他盯著我們，凌厲的目光令我們停手，剪手仍因憤怒喘著粗氣。班上其他人也都看著我們，我發現我無法承擔這些目光，低下了頭。  
「衛星說得沒錯，我們沒人看見究竟發生了什麼。」銅錘的話讓我意外地抬起頭，「也別因為那部機車責怪他，」他掃視我們，「你們知道，衛星也會為了我們任何人這麼做。」  
是的，我會，我才不管命令──  
「但衛星，你也真的必須學會去服從命令，剪手說得也沒錯，今天的局面相當程度上是你不服從命令的後果。」  
「那怕那違背我的本心？」我反問，銅錘沒有回答我。全班都沒有。  
我慶幸這點。

葛瑞靠坐在補給品的箱子上出神，腦中都是傳回來的全像畫面上二連七班慘不忍睹的死亡現場。他們的盔甲及肢體被扯開，鮮血灑滿一地，裸露的器臟引來無數的蟲子。有著整齊，邊緣是熔化金屬截面的步槍散落在四周。  
某個程度上，他的目的達到了，但他一點也不覺得高興。  
他告訴士兵們絕地已經瘋了，要他們回到營地，因為他知道搜索已經沒有意義──科諾會出現在這裡。  
在兩人還是同僚時，他們曾如朋友般輕鬆地聊著天。科諾當時告訴他，在某個他當時沒太在意名字的星球上，交戰中的雙方，當損失傷亡超過了一個限度的時候，其中一方會將對方戰士被破壞的武器送回去，好傳達一個訊息──來談談吧，不需要在打下去了。  
科諾也告訴他，事實上這項傳統最原始的含意只是一句話：我會去找你。  
到後來才演變成：『我會去找你，因此我們手下的戰士不需要在繼續作戰，事情將在我們之間解決。』  
而他現在並不確定，科諾傳達這個訊息，是為和平而來，還是復仇。  
不管是怎樣都好，他迫不及待要令事情有個結果。而他絕不接受和平的可能。因此，當科諾出現，迎接的只能是爆能彈。  
他不是沒有想過科諾可能故意放出這樣的訊息好讓他收縮部隊，但以他對對方的認識，他願意賭上一把。

安都．立因在森林中行進。  
他不知道自己要走到那裡去，但他知道要往那裡走。在森林深處，有某人──某種東西──正在呼喚他。而他決定要去看看那究竟是誰。  
是什麼讓森林充滿哀傷及敵意。  
是什麼創造出霧中的鬼魅。

黃昏，霧起。  
士兵們很快就發現這次的霧特別濃，同時，森林中的猛獸也反常地活躍，在林間開始牠們的行軍。許多還在返回營地途中的小隊不得不停下腳步，避開興奮的野獸大軍。  
當最後一絲陽光自天際退去，看不見的觸手找上了正在巡視營地的葛瑞。他身邊跟著三個士兵，都是精英，四人嚴肅地檢查著營地中可能的漏洞，今天的反常，他們隱約猜到將要發生什麼。  
觸手繞上葛瑞的脖頸，立即反應過來自己受到襲擊的指揮官，並不驚慌，一手伸到脖子邊試圖鬆開不知何物的鉗制物，另一手抽出武器，往天空開槍作為敵襲信號，他身邊的士兵毫不遲疑地對著任何可能藏人的角落釋放火力。  
突然營地陷入一片黑暗，供應照明系統的能源設備短路了。  
兩秒後備用電源重新啟動了照明，士兵們卻發現野獸正張牙舞爪地向自己的脖頸撲上，更多的正源源不絕地林間襲來。  
營地瞬間混亂。  
士兵並非毫無準備，雖然不明白這些野獸如何在不引起警報的狀況下潛近營地週圍，但不防礙這些身經百戰之士捍衛陣線。重型火炮失去了作用，但輕兵器的威力依舊，能撕開金屬的爆能彈自然也能扯碎這些血肉之軀。  
但他們的敵人不只是野獸。  
當一頭豹子撲來，士兵眼中氣憤，仍冷靜舉槍瞄準，卻在這時武器被看不見的力量所拉扯，反應不及的士兵驚恐莫名地看著豹子咬斷自己的咽喉。  
奔跑中的士兵被看不見的障礙絆倒。  
肉搏中的士兵突然間被抓住了手腳。  
面對看不見敵人的恐慌很快傳遍整個營地，雖然訓練讓他們未曾潰敗，依靠載具及裝備為依托頑抗，但野獸彷若源源不絕。  
營地邊緣，昂亞科諾在一棵樹上目瞪口呆地看著這一些，他有注意到野獸的聚集，雖然牠們沒有攻擊自己，但仍讓他心中發寒，而眼前這幕完全在他意料之外。  
他能看見霧中那些揮舞著，若隱若現的觸手。它或是它們，指揮著那些野獸，干擾、束縳那些士兵，營地正在被屠殺。  
屠殺的景像令他顫慄。突然間他發現，沒有一隻野獸接近坦特．埃爾被鐵鍊掛起的屍體。  
他也突然知道，那些野獸不會攻擊自己，就像在森林時牠們從不攻擊一樣。因此，他來到他師父面前，用光劍削斷那些鐵鍊，將大師輕輕放下。  
同時他看見就在不遠處，葛瑞正邊阻擊野獸，邊試圖擺脫在脖子上的觸手。  
他是我的。他想。而這時觸手放開了葛瑞，他們看見了彼此。  
「我來了。」科諾決定主動開口，向前越過埃爾的屍體。  
「你是來了，還帶著朋友。」葛瑞咬牙切齒瞪視著眼前的絕地，雖然他不明白對方是如何做到的，就像整個森林都站在對方那邊。  
「我是一個人來的，這些……我也不知道。」科諾實話回答，見到正在面前上演的屠殺，心中怒火像被一盆冷水給澆滅。現在他感覺到的只有恐懼：士兵投射在原力中的恐懼，及他心底的恐懼。他意識到了，這些，恐怕的確和自己有關。  
恐懼，卻也欣慰：這是報應。  
「你贏了，科諾。」葛瑞為對方的裝模作樣冷哼，並不相信。他悲痛地看著四周，「我們不會在搜捕你，讓我們……不，讓他們，」他將手上的武器扔掉，走向手上扔握著已啟動光劍的絕地學徒，「離開吧。我是你的了。」  
科諾看著複製人指揮官，眼中閃爍著複雜的光茫，他低下頭望著靠在旗柱邊的屍體，又抬起頭，「告訴我，葛瑞，你怎麼能這麼做？」他用呆板的語調質問。  
「活著的人，遠遠比死去的人重要。」葛瑞回答。  
科諾沉默。這句話，是埃爾在艦橋上，同時告訴他們兩人的。

科諾離開了，帶走了埃爾的屍體，及一部分的野獸，但更多的野獸因為鮮血失去了理智。士兵們只能途勞地看著葛瑞雙手被縛在身後，在科諾命令下走在前頭，消失在林木之間。那奇異的神秘力量隨著科諾離去而不再，士兵們才漸漸控制住了局面。  
短暫地茫然過去，最高階者，一營營長接掌了指揮權，當最後一頭野獸倒下，營地開始有條不紊地重整，傷員被搶救，死者被收攏。  
士兵們沉默地工作著，卻不時將目光投向臨時指揮所的方向，他們迫切地想知道接下來何去何從。  
指揮所內正爭執者，被扯爛、只能虛掩的門並不能阻擋所有的聲音，依稀得以辦別那正在爭論任務是否還能繼續下去，是否應該派人去救援生死不命的指揮官。  
這些，本來應該是一個不需要考慮的問題，沒有複製人會在任務面前遲疑不前，那怕是面對必死的局面，也不曾卻步。  
但是，現在指揮所內的軍官們遲疑了，或許是因為更多的責任，亦或是動搖的信念。

「跪下。」科諾語氣冰冷地下令，看不見的力量逼著葛瑞曲膝跪倒在一座簡易的木檯前，上面放著埃爾的屍體，野獸們臥在周遭，在薄暮晨光下，牠們的身影被拉得怪異模糊。  
葛瑞當然知道那是原力，利用原力限制對手，創造戰機，原先是自己一方所享用的特權，今天卻是嘗到了這種滋味。原力甚至干擾了他頭盔內的通訊系統，他試圖傳出的任何訊息，都石沉大海了。  
但是，他並不記得科諾有這麼強大。  
心中疑惑著，葛瑞目光盯著面前失去生命氣息的絕地大師，微弱的光線讓頭盔的夜視功能自動作用，他才能沒在森林中跌個鼻青臉腫。而面前早已失去體溫的埃爾，在視線裡卻分辦不出臉孔，更像是一團影子。  
這樣也好，罪惡感會輕上一些。  
突然一道巨力傳來，科諾伸手扯下了他的頭盔，他抬頭望著絕地學徒，因為光線而顯得黑暗的面孔，原本比他還矮半個頭的科諾正居高臨下的盯著他。那對滿是血絲的眼眸，好似潛藏著火焰一般，在微光中仍能清晰得見，灼熱感像是要鑽進他的眼底。他閤上雙眼，耳邊傳來光劍啟動的嗡鳴聲。  
所以，這就是結局了吧？葛瑞想著，「麻煩讓那快一點。」他開口，等著光劍削下他的頭顱或是刺穿他的心臟。那種死法比較不痛苦？他不知道，如果可以選擇的話，他一個也不想嘗試。但他也不打算求情，他知道，絕地在必要的時候也可以很冷酷，更不用說是黑暗絕地。  
嘛，他成功讓一個絕地墮落了，那位大君或許會很高興吧。  
他等到的，卻是左頰傳來地劇痛，重擊讓他向一旁摔倒，雙手受制讓他只能重重地與地面做親密接觸。他吐出一口血沫，回頭瞪視著科諾，就觸感來看，對方剛用光劍柄揍了自己一記。  
「和絕地戰鬥，那能不受點傷？」科諾聲音依然冰冷，已經關上了光劍，少了光源讓絕地變成模糊的輪廓。  
那輪廓抬手，將東西扔在他的面前，葛瑞馬上認出那是光劍。他疑惑的看著那把屬於科諾的華麗劍柄，用力在不靠雙手幫忙的狀況下站起。  
「帶著它，帶著你的士兵離開這裡，告訴皇帝，說我已經死了。」

就在指揮所統一意見，決定再次出擊前，葛瑞回到了營地。  
他的狀況很不好，因此，他馬上被帶回營帳裡安置，同時他下了回來的第一個命令：收拾東西，準備回去。  
葛瑞坐在床上，五味雜陳看著手中屬於科諾的光劍，這等若是他們離開星球的憑證，他卻不知該如何看待這種『仁慈』。他原本認為自己死定了，當他扔開武器走向科諾，科諾只要輕輕將光劍向前一送，亮綠色的光刃便能穿透他的心臟。  
後來……葛瑞並不確定，他看到的究竟是代表了什麼；他並不確定，科諾將光劍主動交出是否還有其他的含義。他知道光劍對絕地很重要，不只是身份的象徵，更等若是身體的一部。但他也知道，對要要於能放棄所有羈絆的絕地而言，它們卻也只是在必要是可以放棄的物品而且。然而，在某些時候，絕地自願交出光劍代表的是他放棄了絕地的身份。  
不過這重要嗎？不管科諾心中是怎麼想，他只需要將這把代表科諾的武器帶回去，回報：絕地學徒昂亞．科諾，已經被殘酷的森林給吞沒，唯一留下的，只有一把染有鮮血的光劍。  
他並沒有謊報，只是用另一種角度描述事情。他從絕地身上學會了這一點。


	3. 第二章

輻射死了。  
我們決定留下，繼續追捕昂亞．科諾。  
我們收到撤回營地的命令，得知科諾準備攤牌，要回去『迎接』他。但暴走的獸群阻止了我們。  
似乎森林中的野獸，全在這天離開了巢穴，無論習性為何，像是受到召喚那般。牠們攻擊非屬森林的一切，在倉促應戰之下，輻射被劃破了喉管。牠們卻又在突然之間急切的離開，好似有什麼在催促著牠們，留下我們憤怒又絕望的試圖捥救輻射的生命，這次沒有從天而降的救星。  
救星，或是劊子手？  
當我們再次和營地取得聯繫，才發現營地受到了襲擊。這時我們才知道那些野獸急忙離開是去了那裡──葛瑞說，科諾帶著牠們在入夜，霧起時分襲擊了營地，今我方傷亡慘重，並抓走了他，為了復仇－－然而，他找到機會反擊，擊殺了絕地，並帶回光劍為證。  
指揮官在士兵的面前展示了屬於科那冰冷、華麗的光劍劍柄，催促尚未返回營地的士兵僅速返回，準備離開星球。  
但我懷疑，我不認為我拼命救出的絕地學徒最後會這樣死去，那怕我並不知道自己冀望什麼，而令我意外的，懷疑這點的，不只我一個。  
就連班長都沒有堅持我們要回到營地。  
我們不打算離開，雖然無法確認科諾的生死，但我們一致同意，要親自、親眼確認這點。因此，我們破壞了頭盔，假報我們的殉職。  
我不確定其他人的動機是什麼，然而，那怕剪手不願承認，我認為他的確為將科諾從理智的邊緣逼落感到內咎，尤其是在知道墮落的絕地能做出什麼事情之後。班長似乎是為了沒立即將科諾的行跡回報而自責，說不定那樣之後的一切都不會發生。衛士眼中燃燒著仇恨的火焰，我敢說如果科諾現在出現在我們面前，他會毫不遲疑的上前拼命。銅錘在傷勢好轉後堅持離開擔架，對眾人的決議，只是沉默的同意。  
而我呢？或許，我只是單純的想找到科諾，看看他究竟變成了什麼。  
看看我究竟放走了什麼。  
我們在森林中沉默的行軍，失去同伴並不能奪去我們的幽默感，背叛才會。諷刺的是，我卻說不上是誰背叛了誰。我預料我們將會找到一頭怪物，而我們會試著阻止牠，只是不知道，那是出於職責，還是復仇。

你為什麼不殺了他？  
一頭黑色的艾克狼(Akk wolf)看著坐在石上的昂亞．科諾，眼中閃爍著詭異的紫光。  
「我要他帶走那些士兵，我要帝國以為我死了。」科諾回答。他從士兵的頭盔拆下了通訊器，得知共和國已經不再存在，取而代之的，是銀河第一帝國。  
他明白了一切。複製人戰爭的確是個陷阱，它是人為的。  
我能殺了那些士兵，只要你想。你害怕帝國會派更多的人來追捕你，我也能殺了他們，只要你想。你在這裡是安全的。  
「我要帝國以為我死了，因為我要毀滅它。」  
因為你是絕地？  
科諾幾乎能讀出狼臉上的譏笑。  
「因為它所做的一切。」他點頭，「這是報應。」

即便現在是白晝，安都．立因卻覺得他走在黑暗之中。他小心的用原力包圍自己，組成一層罩子，避開森林中雷達般的不知名探測。他原先以為是佛爾斯克，但他很快就發現那是危險得多的東西。  
隨著他接近呼喚的中心，四周的樹木不再是健康挺直，相反地，它們的枝幹扭曲，樹皮及葉片是某種病態的灰黑，不管他正在接近什麼，都不會是什麼好事。  
但那不是他停下腳步的理由，因為那呼喚並不是什麼惡毒的引誘，而是請求。當他靜下心仔細聆聽，那放大成絕望的呼喊。那是呼救。  
這片森林在呼教，呼喚聲在一顆又一顆扭曲的樹木間回音，一開始聲音說著：請救我請救我請救我……  
現在，那變成：你來了你來了你來了……  
他從未將自己當成救主，但他不可能將這種聲音棄之不顧，更何況，他已經沒什麼好在乎的了。  
他不在乎共和國，那曾是他保護的對象，但現在她背棄了他。他不在乎傑克森和他的士兵，那曾是他給予最多信任的下屬，但現在他們站在不同的陣線。他不在乎他的絕地同僚，他知道，原力會是他們的盟友。他不在乎那個同樣倖存的學徒，他知道，只要他們都還活著，在原力的指引下他們便會碰面。  
他不在乎過去，或是混渾不明的未來，他只需要專注於現在。  
他現在要去救她。

兩頭艾克狼發現了我們，喉間吐著著危險的低嘯，加速向我們撲來。  
真該死。我知道這些東西，他們盔甲般的角質硬皮連光劍都砍不透，我們的爆能彈打在那上面只是無力的彈開。  
什麼時候森林裡有這種東西了？好吧，我知道我不是麥爾喀的專家，但既然這麼多天來牠們都沒在我們面前出現過，為什麼不換一天出來散步！  
一隻艾克狼在我邊胡思亂想，邊徒勞無功的對牠們射擊時將我撲倒，用難以抵擋的巨力拍走我的武器。就在狼吻即將扯開喉管的臨死之際，我最後的想法是無比懷念我的火箭筒。  
但我沒有死。一聲失銳的口哨讓牠停下了動作，只是仍踩在我的胸口上對我低狺。我翻了個白眼轉頭尋找牠的同伴，牠正來來回回的渡步，眼睛緊緊盯著我的兄弟。  
「穩住。」班長緊張的低喊，傷口還未完全痊癒的銅錘被撞倒在地，正試圖在不引發艾克狼動作的輻度內起身，其他人也放緩了動作。  
「是科諾。」剪手低聲說，盯著口哨聲的方向。  
「什麼？」衛士反問，我們望向同樣的方向，這些日子我們追蹤的目標正不緊不慢的向我們走來。  
我不知道其他人的表情是什麼，我只是呆楞著看著單手拎著一只營上的制式肘甲的絕地學徒。  
「你們在找我？」他皺著眉問。  
「做什麼？」或許是班長點了頭，他繼續問，語氣是真的不解，我盯著肘甲上乾涸的血跡，艾克狼還踏在我身上。  
這次沒有人回答，或者，不知該讓誰回答。  
科諾表情滿是好奇的打舉我們，好像我們只是意外來訪的訪客，而非是全副武裝的士兵──好吧，我們的『全副武裝』在這些艾克狼面前顯然根本是個笑話──他舉起手，兩頭艾克狼順從的收起獠牙和爪子，一左一右小碎步來到他身邊。  
我連忙起身，看著那頭差點扯掉我喉管的畜生親暱的用頭在科諾身上磨蹭……  
「跟我來。」看我們沒人打算開口，科諾聳聳肩，拍了拍艾克狼的頭後轉身帶路。和上次見面時不同，他的態度輕鬆隨意的像是在自家後院散步，一瞬間我真的開始懷疑自己幾人是來坐客的。  
或許是被他的態度感染，我心中竟輕鬆了許多。更重要的，是我剛才看著他的雙眼，我沒看見憤怒、仇恨或是瘋狂，而是另一種我看不明白的堅定及決心，好像他有了新的信念及目標。  
這是好事，我想。  
「冷靜點，衛士。」我聽見班長刻意壓低的聲音。我望向被點名的對象，他正用可怕的目光緊緊盯著前面好似毫無防備的科諾，槍上的保險已經打開。他想開槍。  
「他竟敢背對著我們，在他幹了那些事之後……」衛士用同樣低沉的聲音回應，那卻更像是從齒縫間迸出來的。  
「他知道你現在很憤怒，知道你想開槍，」銅錘說，「他感覺得到。別忘了，他是絕地。」言下之意，科諾絕非表面上的毫無防備。  
事實上是，科諾知道我們有人恨不得殺了他，但他也知道，至少在這一刻，我們不會──不敢──這麼做。兩頭畜生還走在他身邊，一旦衛士開槍，那怕他成功了，其他人也會隨之陪葬。  
當我意識到這點，我依然不知該作何感想。我似乎已經無法駕馭自己的想法了。  
突然間我發現我們正走進一支艾克狼群。雖然目前我見著的還不足十頭，牠們或臥或立，見到我們，正確來說是帶路的科諾，便不感興趣的不再理會。  
是否就是牠們襲擊了營地？  
最後我們在一個相當寬徜的洞穴前停下，我知道這曾是一窩野獸得巢穴，先前的搜索已讓它標記在地圖上，現在看來已經被科諾及艾克狼群給「徵用」了。  
科諾回頭看了我們一眼，拍拍艾克狼的頭，牠們便跑了開。他走進了洞穴。  
我們跟上，洞內地面上有一個燃燒著的火堆，一旁正燻烤著肉塊。地上用葉片及長草舖著一塊像床舖的地方，一旁灑著用於驅蟲的草灰。  
地上還散置著一些石塊，科諾隨意在其中之一坐下，示意我們自便。  
「你們應該和葛瑞一起離開的，」他開口，「為什麼留下？」他好奇的看著我們，「那是抗命。」  
「在離開前，有些事情我們非解決不可。」班長立刻就回答，一路上，他似乎已想好要說些什麼。  
「是營地的事。」科諾了然似的點頭，「所以，你們想知道什麼？或者，」他微微笑起，看上去相當諷刺，「想要報仇？」  
我見衛士重重的哼了一聲。  
「別誤會，我不是在諷刺你們，」他嘆了口氣，「我知道你們怎麼想，我有聽見葛瑞是如何宣稱的，他嘴角抽動，「但事實上是：我並沒有帶著野獸們去襲擊營地。」  
「說謊。」剪手開口，指著外面的狼群，「你早就在利用牠們了不是嗎？在營地襲擊之前。」他指的是那些武器被削斷的屍體。  
科諾搖搖頭，好像早料到他會這麼說，「在我破壞那些武器前，他們已經被襲擊了。我只是利用那些武器傳遞一個信息，告訴葛瑞──無意冒犯──沒必要再派人來送死，」他的表情誠懇，「我會去找他。」  
「而你也去了──」衛士插嘴。  
「我是去了，」科諾點頭，「在我到達營地時，發現營地正在被，」他嘴角又抽動了下，「屠殺。」  
「葛瑞沒有騙你們，他看見我出現，顯然認定是我帶去那些野獸，他還想讓我殺了他，認為那樣我或許就會『滿足』，讓牠們停止攻擊。」他搖搖頭，「他知道我恨他，十幾年的絕地訓練也無法阻止這點。」他苦笑著。  
「但當我看見正上演著什麼，我的仇恨被恐懼取代了。」他臉上浮現一抹恐懼，「他招惹到森林中的鬼魅，那是一種純淬的黑暗，是它帶去野獸，並指揮牠們屠殺士兵。」他微微低頭，「我知道我也可能變成那樣的東西，而我害怕那點。事實上，當時的我已經時接近了……」  
「憑什麼要我們相信你？」衛士質問，「那些野獸為什麼不攻擊你？」  
「我不知道。」他回答，「或許和原力有關，讓我能接觸到它。」他面露思索，「我最後能說服它離開，並帶走狼群，」他嘆氣，「我將光劍交給了葛瑞，然後親自埋葬了坦特。」  
「不是仁慈或憐憫什麼的，只是我累了，士兵們。」他看著外面，「我累了。」

我們找到了科諾，也得到了答案──部分的──接下來……沒有接下來了。  
為了找他我們不惜抗命，而現在，離開了部隊後我們也沒有了目標。尤其是衛士，他發現自己不知該不該相信，甚至無法肯定，他仇恨的對象是不是真正該負責的人，好像所有的力量都被淘空了。  
我認為他從沒有想過，如果他對絕地復了仇後要做什麼。那可能也是不需要考慮的事。  
我後悔嗎？其他人後悔嗎？我不知道。戰爭結束了，共和軍也成了帝國軍，葛瑞曾說：「我們將為『維持帝國的穩定與和平』而戰。」  
聽起來像是絕地曾經擁有過的口號，是他們的工作。那帝國為什麼要將他們趕盡殺絕？真的是像議長──唉，皇帝──說的，絕地已被權力給腐化，打算要奪權掌控整個國家？  
我看著盤腿坐在地上冥想的科諾，並不真的相信這點。  
剪手對我們比手勢，示意我們到洞外，他有話要說。  
「我不相信他說的話。」當我們走出洞外，剪手說。  
我正盯著不遠處趴著的艾克狼，我發誓，那是差點送我上路的那頭。我對牠扮了個鬼臉，牠只是不屑的看了我一眼……我被鄙視了。當我聽見剪手的話，不解，同時有些生氣。  
「你為什麼一直針對他？」我問，「之前，他是我們的長官，是戰友。之後，他仍然救了銅錘。他說他去將光劍給了葛瑞，而那的確在葛瑞手上──他沒有對不起你，剪手。不要拿命令來塘塞我，你會在這代表你也不是真的在乎那什麼狗屁命令。」  
「你怎麼能確定他說的都是實話？」剪手反問，「他說那是『森林中的鬼魅』，某種只有原力敏感體才能看到的東西？他知道我們無法反駁也不能求證。他說他在七班被襲擊後才到現場，我們沒有人能確定這點。而且你看看那些艾克狼，」他指對我表現不屑的那頭，發現自己被指著，牠很『配合』的站起對他露出森森白牙，「他能控制這些畜生，你敢說他真的和襲擊毫無關係？」  
他盯著目瞪口呆的我，「至於銅錘，或許他只是在還你人情，或者，他是要我們放出座標後，引來更多兄弟供他和他的『寵物』們狩獵。他將機車留在我們面前，當時如果你沒有喊住刺刀，你怎麼知道他不會在刺刀送出接敵座標後，跳下來送我們上路？」他冷笑，「你看見他在半穴洞裡的眼神了，你怎麼知道他不會那樣做？」  
「你又怎麼知道他會那樣做？」我回答，「你說眼神，你剛也看到了，我沒看見仇恨。他不是惡魔，剪手，不管你有多希望他是。」我突然明白，剪手試著說服我們，說服他自己科諾喪心病狂，是為了他心中的罪惡感。他從一開始就不真的相信絕地背叛了他們的信仰，但他想要相信。  
「科諾。」班長提聲說，對著洞口點頭招，提醒我們暫時停下爭論。  
回過頭，我看見科諾出現在洞口，正若有所思的望著我們。我有些緊張，不知道他是否聽見我們之間的對話。  
「刺刀，跟我來一趟吧。」科諾開口，拍了拍迎向他的艾克狼。他身上背著繩索及行軍袋，似乎正準備出門。  
「去哪？」刺刀問，「就快起霧了。」  
「狩獵。」科諾微笑，「我保存的那點食物不夠我們六個人吃的。」他解釋，看向我們其他人，「其他人我建議在起霧時待在洞裡，狼群會保護你們。」  
刺刀點頭，示意我們接受提案，跟著科諾離開前，回給我們一個自己小心的眼神。  
「絕地不是戰友，他們是長官，而我們聽從命令。」看著他們消失在樹後，剪手開口，「儘管他們給予多少廉價的同情，但他們從來不會了解我們。他們不是戰友，兄弟們才是，衛星，」他看著我的雙眼，「你才是戰友。」  
剪手想相信科諾是惡魔，因為在他的懷疑和兄弟之間，他選擇了後者。

科諾從未將複製人視為工具，那怕每個複製人都擁有相同的面孔，他很早便學會如何從原力中分辯每個人的不同。他為他們感到不平，不只是他們從未有機會選擇他們的命運，從出生那刻，生命中除了訓練便沒有其他。還有參議院，仍至整個共和國民對他們的態度，好像他們只是沒有生命的數字，可以犧牲的工具。  
共和國從未給予他們什麼，那怕只是友善、公平的對待。卻要他們在戰場上為之送命。  
他和埃爾討論過這點，他的師父也承諾在戰爭結束後，那將是他們要改變的目標。  
那正是為什麼當複製人對他們開火，科諾會如此憤怒。他將複製人們視為一個個鮮活獨立的生命，然而他們卻像是在告訴他，複製人的確是只知聽從命令，沒有獨立思維的工具。  
兼之埃爾就在他面前為他們的信任送命，怒火幾乎燒去他的理智。  
衛星當時送機車給他的行為，是他在完全絕望前，對複製人人性的最後一線希望。  
當他在森林裡看見刺刀的隊伍，他將機車留下，躲在樹上觀察他們的反應。如果衛星沒有阻止刺刀發送訊號，就像剪手猜測的，他會殺了這支隊伍，開始他的狩獵。因為他們已經對他證明他們的確只是工具，是沒有思維的武器。  
而對毀去敵人的武器，他不會有任何遲疑。  
「明天我會帶你們離開森林，到最近一座走私者建立的城鎮，你們可以在那裡搭船離開星球。」科諾狩獵的方式，是用以原力加速過的石塊將他的獵物擊暈，接著上前用小刀乾淨利落的劃開喉嚨。獵物甚至不會掙扎。  
他收獲了兩頭刺刀叫不出名字的草食野獸，和刺刀一人一頭，用繩索綁起背在肩上開始返回洞穴。  
「如果需要的話，我們可以自己離開。」刺刀回答，他們是士兵，不是需要照看的孩子，「你怎麼知道這附近有這樣的城鎮？」  
「現在的森林，比過去都要危險，刺刀。」科諾聳肩，「在營地內死亡的士兵……是祭品。」他嘆了口氣，「我告訴你們的鬼魅可不是我杜撰的東西。我和它達成了某種……協議，它不會攻擊我。」他用平靜的語氣繼續，「至於城鎮，艾克狼可不是麥爾喀的原生種，很可能是走私客把牠們帶到這裡來的。」  
也有可能是克倫人(Korunnai)，或是一千年前絕地們的艾克犬(Akk dog)的後代，如果他沒把書上的內容記錯的話，誰知道呢？他是覺得走私客比較靠譜一點。  
「你說的鬼魅究竟是什麼？」  
「我也不是很清楚，它……很古老，很危險。我無法證明給你們看，我也不認為你們會希望有證明它的機會。」  
「還有一件事，你說過：『你沒辦法讓自己不恨我們。』」在快到洞穴前，刺刀問，「現在呢？」  
科諾停下腳步，轉過身嚴肅的看著複製人，「當葛瑞扔下武器，眼神絕望的走向我，承認被擊敗，想用自己交換他的士兵。我明白我還沒完完全全被背叛，至少不是那種背叛。」看著士兵面露不解，他微笑，「告訴我，刺刀。你是人，還是就像你的名字，只是把武器？」他問，卻沒對等對方回答，「我──我們──曾認為你們是人，但當你們在接到命令後突然對我們開火，我覺得我錯了。」他笑起，「我沒感覺到憤怒，沒感覺到仇恨，甚至沒感覺到惡意──你們只是單純在執行命令，就像之前你們忠實的執行我們的命令一樣──這是我真正憤怒，真正被背叛的地方。」  
「衛星給了我一線希望──在各方面都是──之後我就一直在試探你們，在我完全絕望，變成完全的復仇者前。」他依然微笑著，刺刀卻感覺到字句背後的寒意，剪手說的沒錯──  
「當葛瑞放下武器，而不是看見我就不顧一切上前拼命，我才終於重新確定我沒錯，你們也不過是另外的受害者，真正該為這付出代價的不是你們──」  
「你這個自大的──」刺刀感到氣極了，科諾只在乎他自己怎麼想，這些自以為是的絕地──  
「但我還是無法原諒他對坦特做的事。」科諾像是沒聽見刺刀的指責繼續，「我……問他為什麼。」他的微笑變成慘然，「坦特曾經對他──對我們──說過：活著的，遠比死去的還要重要。」

葛瑞發現，當他打算將自己交給昂亞．科諾，對方沒有正面回應，但，仍接受了交易。  
同樣的，科諾屢行了他的『契約』，帶走了鬼魅。交給他的光劍，是信物。他帶著科諾的命令離開星球，成為科諾的棋子。  
每當他閉上雙眼，腦中便會浮現科諾的臉孔，提醒他自己現在是屬於科諾的所有物。  
活著的，遠比死去的還要重要。他並不真正了解坦特．埃爾說這句話的意思。

安都．立因讚嘆的看著眼前一顆參天巨樹，和周圍的黑暗不同，在他的眼中，它正散發淡淡的光芒，在映對之下顯得無比耀眼。  
但他很快就發現不對勁。看似耀眼的光芒事實上只是個空殼，如風中搖曳的燭芯，隨時會被黑暗所吞沒。  
「是你在呼喚我？」立因站在巨樹前輕輕開口，心中自覺這個畫面有些好笑。  
語音方落，巨樹開始滲出白色光點，在他面前交織出一位年長耐提女性的影像。  
「是，你來了。」  
「我來了。」  
「你要實現諾言。」  
諾言？立因不解，他從未承諾過什麼。事實上，在戰爭前他從未到過這顆星球。  
「諾言？」立因問，微微欠身，「尊敬的女士，您或許將我錯認為別人了。」  
「不，我們答應了他的條件，而他承諾他的孩子會前來完成約定。」她回答，「是你，沙的孩子。」  
「好吧，是我。」立因不打算爭論，幫助面前的『人』本就是他來此的目的。她口中的『他』，立因原先以為是一位絕地，但她又說『沙的孩子』，那是他的族人對自己的稱呼。「但，約定是什麼？」  
「跟據承諾，我們看守它。他也承諾，未來會有人將它帶走，你來的太晚……」  
「我會將它帶走，」立因保證，不管那是什麼，如果是那照成森林的死寂的話，「但，他是誰？它是什麼？『你們』是？」  
「他是絕地，也是沙的孩子，和你一樣。它是……我們是……我不記得了。」對方回答，「帶走它，實現諾言……」  
耐提女性再次散為光點，不顧立因連連追問。  
立因重新檢視眼前及周圍的樹木。他明白了，這是一個族群，不論『它』是什麼，它已經殺掉了除她以外的族人。他看見的鬼魅，是他們的鬼魂。  
它為什麼會被留下？  
他還未能找到任何線索解答他的疑問，霧悄悄地湧到他的身邊。在他來得及警覺以前，鬼魅的觸手，或者說枝條，自霧中伸出，纔上立因的四肢及頸。他奮力掙扎，卻發現霧中伸出更多枝條。他召喚原力，卻發現他探入的，是濃郁的黑暗……  
他被黑暗給吞沒。

班長告訴我們，科諾留下機車，是因為我抗命。後來，他沒殺了我們，是因為我們抗命。他停止了營地的屠殺──不管那是不是他主導的──是因為葛瑞抗命。  
抗命，這個該被視為恥辱的名詞。在軍隊中，從命才能保證部隊的生存，卻在此刻諷刺的成為活命的護身符。我不知道科諾究竟是想證明什麼，但或許，他是成功的。  
班長還說，只要我們表現的是個有自我決斷的人，而非是只知聽從命令行事的工具，在面對科諾時，我們便會是安全的。相反的，他會毫不猶豫的殺了我們，因為他無法接受我們只是工具。  
既使他手中沒有光劍，既使他仍是個不滿二十歲的學徒，我們卻不懷疑他能做到。  
事實上，我們卻的確是工具──戰爭是陷阱，絕地是落在其中的獵物，我們是獵人用於架設陷阱的工具。  
然而科諾身上存在著某種陌生、讓人看不明白的特質，令他擁有了獵手的氣息，而我們正如獵物般，在他面前脆弱不堪。很難說這種感覺是從何而來，我猜，不管他在森林裡碰上了什麼，那改變了他。  
班長還告訴我們，明天，我們將在科諾的帶領下開始行軍，到達附近的走私城鎮，離開星球。  
他問：我們離開星球後，打算怎麼辦？他沒問：我們願不願意離開。  
因為我們不被允許留下。科諾不允許。  
我發現，當我們脫離部隊掌握，不再將科諾視為敵人時，我們依然習慣去聽從他的命令，那怕班長告訴我們，在六十六號命令被執行後，昂亞．科諾，不再是我們曾經認識的那個人了。  
那是否代表我們成了科諾的工具？  
他又會如何對待他的工具？  
班長說，現在的科諾，仍是個復仇者，只是我們不再是他報復的對象。  
我想著衛士，他也曾是我們之中的復仇者。但現在當我看著他，他的眼中只剩下沒有目標的茫然。  
「獵人，是誰？」衛士這時問。不用回答，我們全都知道答案。「我要他付出代價。」  
我看著衛士眼中重新點燃了火焰。  
而這正是我們對班長問題的答案。

夜晚，我們燻製著從兩頭野獸身上取下的肉塊，殘餘的部分，這些艾克狼完美的解決了問題。肉香無可避免的飄散，讓牠們不住抬頭在空氣中嗅聞，但沒有任何一頭試圖闖進洞穴，甚至我認為牠們擋下了其他有這種意圖的野獸。  
科諾沒有問，但我猜測他已經從原力中得知了我們的共識。他面對我們，露出親切、輕鬆的笑容，當我用另一種眼光去審視這些笑容時，卻讓我心中發寒。當他看著我們，看見的，究竟是活生生的人，還是他用來復仇的工具？  
如果我們表現的像個工具，他會殺了我們。  
看著他細心打磨、擦拭著一把小刀，我懷疑這點。但那並不令我心中好過，無論如何，我更希望被視為人類對待。  
「牠們也會跟著我們離開？」我站起身，走向科諾問。  
「當然。」他理所當然的點頭。  
「你將牠們視為什麼，是工具，還是朋友？」我又問。  
「我的士兵。」他看著我若有所思，我想他明白我真正要問的問題。  
「那我們呢？」我決定直接問。  
「那是你們要自己決定的問題。」他回答，「你究竟是誰，衛星？」  
我慶幸他問的是「你是誰」，而非「你是什麼」。

科諾和黑色的艾克狼並肩在森林間行進，後面的士兵們看不見黑狼眼中的紫光，也看不見科諾正輕聲對話的嘴型。  
他們害怕你，害怕你會支配他們。  
「那才是真正支配他們的東西。」科諾一臉平靜的回答。  
狼嘴微微張合，像是在笑。  
他們會成為你的工具。  
「或許吧。現在我並不真的在乎這個。」  
他們認為你會因此而殺了他們。  
「我告訴過刺刀了，活的會比死的重要。」科諾聳肩，「他們不應該擔心這點。」  
黑狼再次無聲的笑，似乎很滿意科諾的回答。紫光自狼眼中退去，完全消散後，黑狼親暱的用鼻子頂了下科諾露在袖子外的左手。  
科諾輕拍著黑狼的頭，他知道鬼魅再次陷入沉睡。同時，他們正離開鬼魅協議的地域，他將不再免疫於野獸的攻擊。  
但他並不真的擔心這點，很少有野獸敢襲擊一支艾克狼群。

安都．立因感覺不到自己的身體。甫才恢復自我意識，這種從未擁有過的體驗令他一瞬間感到驚慌，但長年養成的自律讓他很快的冷靜下來。  
因此他發現，自己還是可以思考，甚至，可以冥想，而且兩者從來並不衝突。  
冷靜且放鬆下來的絕地大師，帶著一絲新鮮，想像自己閉上雙眼，那怕事實上他『看』不見任何東西──  
──他看見了。  
他的族人，一位沙的女兒，一頭砂礫色的碎亂短髮在狂風中卻無法飄揚，因為暗紅色的血令它們彼此沾黏，只能無精打采的在她頸間及臉龐上拍打。  
她身上是一套戰甲，截短了袖子的長袍用腰帶在腰部繫束，上面別著一對銀藍色的光劍劍柄。本該觸及地面的下擺呈現不規則的破損，露出其下同樣鑲滿甲片的長靴。  
左額流下的血流令她的左眼無法睜開，腰間滲出的鮮紅正漸漸擴大，然而她似乎沒注意到這點，一臉莊嚴，雙手穩穩的捧著一顆無瑕透亮的淡藍色水晶。  
立因確定自己從未見過她，或她的影像；同樣沒見過那枚水晶，或任何相關的記載，但他卻感到一種熟悉。  
他想看的更清楚，影像卻在這時淡去。  
他本能的想伸出手，又想起他現在感受不到──或說沒有──身體，卻意外的發現他重新感受到了自己的存在，然而他伸出的不是手，是一隻由霧氣構成的枝條──  
他發現自己變成了鬼魅。

這只是個夢境。  
昂亞．科諾提醒自己，一次又一次地。  
這必須是。他曾在這裡，但不是這個視角。他真正的視角，比較不痛苦。  
因為他不用親眼看著生命的光芒從坦特．埃爾的眼中流逝。  
他感覺自己飄浮在空中，看著士兵倒轉他們的槍口、砲口。他想大聲吶喊卻發不出聲音。  
他看著他的師父因為訝異張開嘴，但吐出的不是質問。  
「昂亞！跑！」坦特大喊。  
他照做了，因此他沒有機會看到接下來發生的事。  
現在他看著，當大師被炮火吞沒，雙眼透露最後的信息。  
我不甘心。

這只是夢境。  
科諾再一次提醒自己。  
這必須是，否則他無法承受。


End file.
